<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sacrifices We Make by julysunicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166532">The Sacrifices We Make</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/julysunicorn/pseuds/julysunicorn'>julysunicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Igor (2008)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dark Past, Heavy Angst, Past Relationship(s), Pseudo-Incest, Reflection</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/julysunicorn/pseuds/julysunicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three years after his victory against Schadenfreude and ex-King Malbert, Igor reminisces on the twists and turns his life has taken. His situation still isn't exactly ideal, but it's way better than the alternative.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sacrifices We Make</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alan you piece of shit, I told you I never wanted to remember this movie. But you broguht it up to me anyway and now I have no choice but to write a story to ge it out of my head. Like some sick twisted visual earworm. Rest assured Mom will be hearing about this you cow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>The Sacrifices We Make (or, Mom, There's A Thot In My Dreams)</p><p>Igor stepped onto the stage, dark cloak billowing around his frame as he entered sight of the crowd. The room was silent, all eyes on him, everyone waiting with baited breath for him to reach his mark. The air was thick with anticipation, and maybe the mildest dread, as they counted his steps.</p><p>Igor stopped in front of the steel pole. Taking a deep breath and exhaling out his humiliation, he threw off the cloak to reveal to the audience his tiny hot pink thong and white stilettos.</p><p>On cue, <em>Weird Science</em> by Oingo Boingo began playing from the speakers.</p><p>Even as he began his slow, seductive introductory dance, Igor felt his life now was pretty good, compared to the one he'd had three years ago. Back when he was treated as a freak of nature, his passions snubbed and Dr. Glickenstein only fed him stale table scraps. Back during those days, he'd try to pursue his calling of invention, but Glickenstein would lay his latest strumpet out over Igor's workbench so he couldn't accomplish anything. The hunchback would skulk away in defeat as his master and master's mistress called out obscenities and teases after him.</p><p>Then he built Eva.</p><p>Stepping back and feeling the cold metal pole betwixt his blanched cheeks, he thought back to the days he had with his late wife. How after clearing the smog and corruption from Malaria, Eva had put him in the hotseat by proclaiming her love for him in front of a crowd of thousands, forcing him to return her affections despite her technically being his daughter (let alone a reanimated corpse), else be ridiculed even more than he already was. They dated for a year before she proposed to him this time in front of a crowd of millions at Brain's little league baseball game and he, once again under scrutiny, had to say yes.</p><p>The wedding had been simple yet elegant. Brain performed the ceremony but died during the reception after falling in the punch bowl. The whole party had grieved, but the worst was yet to come...</p><p>...for Eva's stitching gave way and she fell to pieces on their wedding night.</p><p>After that Igor's quality of life fell again. He was kicked out of office because everyone thought he had killed Eva on purpose, and had him impeached. He and Scamper wound up living on the street and working odd jobs just to feed themselves. Just how long this continued, Igor wasn't sure, but it all ended one day when the owner of the local strip club offered him a steady job and a good pay, saying the clientele would "love him."</p><p>And love him they did. It was mostly due to his broad shoulders. As he twirled himself around the pole, one of the men in the crowd started raining dollars over the stage. Hoots and hollers erupted from the crowd as Igor bent back and touched his shoulders to the stage, legs still wrapped around the pole. Money, <em>and</em> his flexibility improved. What more could a guy want?</p><p>Maybe a nicer house. Currently, he lived in a van. But at least it was a roof over his head, and a warm place in the winter. He had originally been sharing it with Scamper, until the day the little bastard finally worked out a way to kill himself: he lit a stick of dynamite and shoved it down his tiny rabbit maw. He choked to death, then died again from being blown to smithereens. Igor came home to find the chunks of his first live experiment littered all over the van, the sight bringing back the pain of when he lost Eva. It took a whole two days to get the place cleaned up, but it was the best darn hasenpfeffer he'd ever had, so it put his heart at ease knowing that Scamper was still looking out for him even from beyond the grave.</p><p>At the end of his shift, Igor collected his coat and hat, the boss gave him his paycheck, and he clocked out. Another day, another dollar, another dance routine. He'd lost everything and everyone he loved, including his own dignity. But you know what?</p><p>It was still bloody better than watching Glickenstein screw hookers over his worktable.</p></div></div></div><div class="maxwidth">
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>